A very rainy sky
by Sierra color
Summary: Amaya is and always will be an orphan, never adopted never loved...she once was, but that was a long time ago. Until she ran away that is,now follow her journey, see where she goes, she might just get an happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, i decided to redo this to. Forgive me! I just..didn't feel a "flow" and I have learned a valuable lesson from this.**

**ALWAYS write a draft. Yeah...that might have helped alot with most of my stories...heh heh.**

**But anywah, ( why do I like spelling it like that? it just sounds more fun to spell it like that I guess) Okay, I need to improve I think I am kind of improving...eh.**

**Now let's get on with this! **

* * *

Amaya wasn't like everyone else in the orphanage- she wasn't a cute adorable red headed girl nor a adorable little blonde hair boy with blue eyes, instead of that she was black haired, blue eyed and had freckles, but you could barely see them, because they were so small.

Unlike other childern, she always covered her right eye with her black, straight shoulder length hair. That was proably why she was never adopted...no one wanted a child clouded in mystery, not even the theives that usaully adopted the childern at the orphanage, they simply wanted someone innocent and easy to trick...Amaya wasn't any of those things,instead she was clever smart witted and knew of the real world...and yet something in her refused to stop _dreaming- _dreaming of a family...but she knew..oh yes she _knew_ that no one would want her...She felt like that girl..in the movie that mother used to show her...She remembered the name,The Rescuers. It was about two little mice who saved a girl named Penny, who ran away from the orphanage she lived in. (or more like kidnapped in her opinion.) and was forced to find a diamond by an evil vile woman, who she forgot the name of.

But always thinking of that movie..it gave her hope, because in the end, Penny was adopted. It always made her happy to think of that ending..it made her smile right now, while she was sitting at the window watching the gray dreary sky it was such a sad yet beautiful sky.. In fairy tales, people always get saved...

An idea.

No, she simply couldn't do that! This wasn't a simple Disney movie or a stupid fairytale! This was reality! If she were to get in trouble..or die..or something bad where _to_ happen no two mice and a gang of animals would save her...nor would a prince charming...and yet the idea still lingered while she slowly walked to bed and sat on it, still staring out the window. She couldn't run away..it was to..to irrational, and only something a _child _would do..but..she bit her lip, a very strange habit, (or so she told herself.) and looked out the window it..it would be..so irrational..so stupid..but maybe...just maybe...someone would save her, she knew it wouldn't be two little mice..but someone would save her...Just like in a fairytale...and just like in that movie...Penny got adopted...and maybe she could to..she looked away from the gray sky and to the rows of beds and the blank confined walls of the bedroom which the children slept in...was when going to be here all her life? Looking at the gray walls of RainyVille orphanage? No. She couldn't bear the thought of it.

That's why she _had _to do it. Just like all ideas it started with thoughts and ended with an out come, but in between there was a plan...and faith.

_Faith is a blue bird we see from afar. It's for real and as sure as the first evening star._

_You can't touch it, buy it or wrap it up tight, but it's there just the same, making things turn out right._

Mother used to always say that, especially after her father left...she sighed, if she didn't hurry she'd be late for supper and wouldn't get a thing not a single crumb. She quickly rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her,leaving the empty room to it's own company.

Rushing down the stairs,hoping not to be late like she had been for the past few days, luckily today, she made it just in time, and was the second to last one there, a little boy followed her after.

The only thing that was left was a plate of mashed potatoes and a biscuit.

Which in her eyes was a grand feast, she looked around the room taking in the details of the big windows and peeling paint, she looked towards the young boy who had rushed in behind her, he was no more than five, and Amaya, was stalling, it was something thing she always did, she didn't quite know why. The boy rushed past her took the plate and joined the other children and the two nuns who ran the orphanage to say grace and eat, the head nun, Sister Pricklington, gave her a glare a pointed toward the stairs, she nodded quickly turning away from the table and running up the stairs.

She ran toward the bathroom, today was bath day and just like dinner it was first come first serve, so she was the first one there. After showering for ten minutes she ran her fingers through her hair and was off to the bedroom she went, her black hair still wet and clinging to her face in strands.

After catching her breath for a moment she walked at a briskly pace towards her bed, and lay down.

Plans and ideas were forming in her head.

Tomorrow, tomorrow would be Saturday and on Saturdays the nuns took the children to the park she never went of course and that would be the perfect time to put her plan into action.

Timing was the key. Not to late and not to early, just in the nick of time.

The nuns left at 8:00 am and came back at 12:30 so she had 4 hours and 30 minutes to be exact.

She smirked, she loved a plan, she loved to feel her brain working- trying to keep up with her thoughts.

Thoughts can be tiring, just like running or walking, especially when running away from someone...and something. She sighed once again thoughts and memories of what had happened that day...being different had it's perks, and it's downfalls. She knew the children weren't teasing, but the girl didn't let it get to her...but- she bit her lip, trying to stop it from quivering- it hurts, especially at nights like these, when hope was gone and lost..leaving her completely alone.

_Be brave little one, make a wish for each sad little tear..hold your head up when no one is near.._

Amaya remembered that song..she always used to sing it before bed time with mommy...even though the word sounded childish, that's what she always used to call her mother..mommy.

Oh! How she missed her, she used to always call her silly nicknames with that silly accent of hers and make her laugh, especially when she called her pumpkin, or darling or cutie pie- the children where coming up, she heard there thundering footsteps,and quickly turned away from the door facing the window.

She closed her eyes, the kids wouldn't pick on her if she was asleep, so she closed her eyes and eased he breathing, and calmed down, trying to make sure she wouldn't let out the tears that were slowing building behind her closed eyes. Breathing in and out, slowly in shaky breaths. A plan. She quickly snapped open her eyes, tears slowly fell.

A plan, an idea, it would all work out.

Because Faith is like a blue bird. You can see it, but you can't buy it or wrap it up tight or even touch it.

You can only hope for it and believe in it because it's there.

Just waiting.

Wiping away the freshly fallen tears without anyone noticing, she smiled she closed her eyes,finally letting sleep take her away.

To tomorrow, amother new day.

* * *

**YES! AFTER TYPING THIS THREE TIMES, YES THREE TIMES I FINALLY GET IT DONE.**

**The first time it didn't save the middle so I wasn't complaining, and then the second time it was the last part of this chapter and I was like-NURGH.**

**YOU CAN READ THAT I WAS VERY FUSTRATED , AND THEN THE THIRD AND FINAL TIME-you could hear angels singing from the heavens.**

**And in the second time finished the whole dang chapter...and then BAM! INTERNET DECIDES TO BE A JERK AND A FRIEND! So yeah.**

**Second time gave me a chance to write more about her mom, and make her more like other kids, even giving her and her mom a little special saying and a past made it just more..realistic? I don't know,but I can already imagine character development, and memories and parts if the story-and just so MANY DANG THINGS.**

**Okay, but anyway guess the quote and you get a honorable mention! He he! Oh! And to my two first reviewers, sorry I edited it and changed it A LOT but please forgive me! *Bows on respect* please review, they make my day better! Thank you! ^^**

**Paca!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really didn't feel like writing...meh. But I did! Because I am awesome! Hahahaahahaha! Eh...but I left my dear reader hanging! So I had to continue. Okay, so yeah...Anti Cosmo Chan will get fatherly ^^ he he. And I didn't write a draft...well a few sentences, eh guess I'll wing it like a chicken *symbol sound thingy* eh? Eh!? As come on, that was awesome. Or like...CHICKEN WINGS! AHAHAH...hahaha... Nevermind. Okay with the story.**

* * *

8:30. That was the exact time, the exact time she ran away.

She ran, taking a book her mother gave her and her teddy, which her mother also gave her. It was raining, like most of the time, so she had to run as fast as she could as far as she could, walking out the bedroom past the bathroom down the hall and soon the stairs, she was finally there, just right by the front door..and with a little hesitation she opened it, and she ran.

Rain was pouring, hitting the sidewalks and chimneys, making a sound- like a loud drum,_ Rat - tat - rat-tat tat._ she stopped out if breath, huffing and puffing, she couldn't see the orphanage anymore, just abandoned buildings.

She was alone, only her teddy bear and a few cats to keep her company.

She had no food, No water...nothing.

Amaya was completely alone, no company...She still had Teddy, her only friend and her book! She had plenty of company! Still...she couldn't live like this...starving..and most likely dehydrated. She sighed, a fairytale...things like that don't exist..she should have known.

She slid down the wall she was leaning against, no one was going to rescue her.

So what was the point? Lonely..and without a friend..

She..started to cry.

She was crying in the pouring rain...no one to care..No one to care..She sobbed.

"Child, why are you crying?"

She hiccuped. "W-why should I t-tell you?"

"Do you want me to help?"

She looked up for a moment, seeing a man, he wore an eye glass had dark blue skin and hair and green eyes that shone. She quickly looked down, "Maybe.", she whispered. He then bent down to her level, getting his pants dirty, but he seemed not to care at the moment.

"Well then, will you tell me what's wrong?", he asked.

The child quickly nodded, as he sat next to her.

"I ran away..and I don't have anywhere to go..I'll probably die...because I was in such a rush.." she trailed off, that's all she could say, she wasn't used to talking to kind people, and the memories of when she did where long forgotten.

"Why did you runaway?", he asked in a soothing voice, this wasn't usually of his nature, but he knew when a child _really _needed help, and this one did.

"W-well.." the small child bit her lip, "I was hoping everything would turn out right...and I thought maybe if I ran away..someine would adopt me..."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, it really didn't work out did it?"

She shook her head, "No...I thought it would...", she looked down at the ground, tears starting to build up once again, they had stopped once she had started talking to the mysterious man, but now-

"Are you going to go back?"

That question, it was a hard one to answer, but she wouldn't dare go back-

"No, I can't."

"You're very brave then, I suppose."

She smiled. "I guess I am, or just very foolish."

The man chuckled, and smiled at the child (A/N:THAT RHYMED. OMG SORRY.) "Where are you going to stay then?"

Amaya thought for a moment, she knew exactly where she was...but she didn't quite know if the house she wanted to stay in was still there.

The child looked at the man, "At my old mama's house.", she had let the word slip...just like "mommy" she had called her mother "mama" also, it was one of the many nicknames she gave her mother.

"Do you know where that is?"

A big bright smile spread across Amaya's features, "Of course I do! I used to live there!"

The man after a look of surprise, smiled once again. "Well then, you ought to go there then!"

She got up, and quickly smiled at the man, "Thank you, mister..."

"Cosmo, just call me Cosmo, and your welcome dearie." Her smile grew, stretching out her plump cheeks. "Thank you mister Cosmo!", and with those four words she along with her book and Teddy rushed off.

* * *

After making sure the child was gone, he smirked.

A plan, a simple plan at that, had formed.

A way to get his wretched God parts child.

Oh! Want a plan it was...take a child innocent and easy to trick... and use them! Oh! What a plan, especially in this case, especially with an orphan who had memories...memories he could use against them!

Memories of love and care- disgusting things.

All children were easy to trick, he had tricked many over the past centuries..

Yet...why trick a child? Why trick anyone?

Because that was their way- they, the Anti Fairies, were never really given a chance to show kindness and love...to anyone.

That was the way it was always supposed to be, never loving anyone but themselves, and that is why they must trick and cause bad luck...they were never given the chance to show the kindness many hid within themselves, and so they had to cover it in evil and fill their hearts in shadows.

That is just how the world works, he supposed.

He remembered trying to show kindness- but it simply didn't work out in the end.

The ones who still act upon these sudden urges of kindness did it in secret.

Just like he did.

The boss of all Anti fairies had acted _kind._

He, like always had to use this kind act in the game, a child was a mere pawn to the king, Timothy Turner.

That was the point of it all...a simple game.

It was such a sad thought.

And the only reason he still chased after Timothy was for fun, for the game..and for winning!

Just like chess, you had to have strategy.

So the plan it was, all in perfect place, in perfect time.

He stood in the alleyway, still looking after the now small figure of the girl as she ran off, now turning a corner and vanishing from his sight.

He didn't have his wings at the moment, since he was in "human mode." He didn't need them anyway, he had his wand, and with a wave of it he vanished making a small _foop_ sound.

Leaving behind RainyVille.

* * *

Leaving behind the rain and retiring to a cloudy world, the world which he called home. And leaving behind Amaya, who was still running, trying to find her mommy's house before it started raining any harder than it was.

"all_ dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."_

_Mommy...she always used to say that. _ Momma had said Walt Disney himself said that, she didn't know what it meant...or why the words came now..but..they made everything all better.

She knew what her dream was, it was to have a family...that's all she wanted.

Dreams where..a reason to keep going.

She reached the house, the windows were broadened up, as was the door, but with a little work Amaya took the broads off, and opened the door, revealing a couch, a broken Tv and a book shelf, just like before.

She was home.

Amaya was finally home.

* * *

**HELLO!**

**Yes, I have UPDATED. HAHAHA.**

**I am very proud of this chapter if I do say so myself. I am a awesome person. No? **

**Ok, the quote from the last chapter was from...**

**The Rescuers! Yes, a old movie I know, but it's a good one and I'm not talking about Rescuers down under, I'm talking about the Original, I watch it a lot. He he ^^ Ok, so I am going to go now.**

**And also don't forget to Review.**

**Bye! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three already? Wow, how the time goes, next thing I know it'll be over!**

**Okay, so I kinda left you wondering, ****_what will happen? What will Amaya do now that she's home?_**** I am gonna answer those questions ( and many others) in this chapter and later chapters, I have also noticed that I am a very wierd writer.**

**I'm just saying. But anyway, I think I've done enough research, watching movies like ****_Annie, ( the orginal) _****and ****_The Rescuers, _****has helped. I also need to watch the problem child, that's a good movie. Okay, but on with the chapter.**

* * *

_" Home is a place you grow up wanting to leave, and grow old wanting to get back to."_

_ \- John Ed Pearce _

Those were the exact words that her mother had said, and the words that were written on the banner her mother found at a good will, it was still hanging in the exact place she and her mother left it, over the door.

Stepping in was like stepping into a time machine.

So many memories and emotions came, with just one step, it was amazing what one step could do.

The living room was full of cobwebs, and there were small holes on the red leather couch that she always sat on, the old boxy Tv had a crack on it, but the books and movies and all the little knick Knacks her mother owned were still there, along with the little glass cat her mother got her for her 7th birthday. The room had a cozy feel to it, with everything in the corners, and with the couch sitting across from the TV, and a little bit by the window, which had a few cracks and let a small amount of rain in.

The carpet was gray, just the right shade, just as she remembered it, there were even books on the floor, still scattered, where her and her mother left them.

Nothing had changed, well only a few things, but that was it.

Nothing was missing, it was if the old apartment room had been waiting for her, making sure to keep what it could the same, just for Amaya.

Memories, good and bad, with a mother and father, or with just mother.

Closing the door, she took another step, looking around with those big blue eyes of hers. So many things were the same, it was as if time had stopped.

The walls, which were a reddish-orange had pictures and quotes, her favorite was still there, a picture of London, which her mother told her was somewhere in england and that they would go there one day, and see Big Ben, but of course, she couldn't do that now, her mother was in a better place, a place she would go to one day. She then sat on the couch, still looking at the picture, her mother promised many things...she was hoping she could just for _once _keep one...but life couldn't work like that.

Life couldn't work at all.

* * *

To say Anti-Cosmo was evil was an under statement, an evil master mind? Yes.

He had the perfect plan, and step one was already in action, right as this moment while he was sitting at the head of the table, sipping tea.

It was a plan to get Timothy Turner, using what one would call "bait", a simple plan really, gain one child's trust, use that child to one's advantage and...BAM! Just like that he would have Tim inTimothy in his hands.

It would take time,but he already did the first step, by simply tiding the place up, fixing some things and breaking some things,which was quite fun...well the breaking part.

He smirked, still sipping his tea, the other anti-fairies watching him with anticpation, as they silently watched.

Finally finishing his cup of Earl Grey (and his thinking) he spoke; " My fellow comrades ...", he trailed off for a moment for a more dramatic effect.

"...I know my former plans have failed before, but trust me, this will _not _fail, the only reason my glorius plans have failed was simply becuase of timing, they happened to fast...but this plan will take time, and you must be patient if you want it to suceed."

The table of Anti-fairies were silent at first, taking his words, and then after about 30 seconds of silence they cheered.

Anti-Faires are the worst kinds of creatures, reckless and never thinking of what _could _happen, Anti-Cosmo knew that of course, and with a hand gesture he silenced the table. " Now, I cannot completely tell you the whole plan-", the room was frowning at those words,"But I can tell you, one- well two things, we will getting Timothy Turner, and we will use A thing I like to call "bait", that is all I can tell you for now."

With those words he left the table, leaving a crowd of wondering Anti-Fairies.

He was still smirking when he left.

* * *

_Hold on to me as we go as we roll down this unfamillar road, although this wave is stringing us along just know your're not alone, cause i'm gonna make this place your home..._

A song playing on the radio, dancing along with mother.

Father yelling drunkly to stop the racket, and then joining along, and then three of them spinning in a circle.

Smiling and laughing as the song ended, and even though father was acting weird and not sober they still smiled, laughing more and more as another song came on and fahter tried to dance to it-

Then as soon as it came...the memory ended, revealing the cold and now dark room, no candles what so ever.. no light and simply just darkness surrounding her.

Clutching teddy closer, trying her best not to pay attention to the moving shadows which she knew were fake, she knew they were her imagination.

Another memory (slowly this time) came.

Her and mother, after Daddy left-

walking down the street on a clear (and rare) sunny day, looking at the store windows, hoping to get something cheap to eat.

Then Amaya saw it, a lovely bear, bright and yellow- with green eyes...so full of hope and love.

Just like Amaya was, she pointed to it, and her mother smiled, seeing it was only for a nickel, she told her to "stay here" as she went into the store and bought it.

"There ya go pumpkin."

Amaya smiled, those were the day she still called her mama,and smiled the days before mama got introduced to "bad things" which she never told her to do, and Amaya promised, and she meant it- she wouldn't do those things.

When the thought of bad things came the memory stopped, and the sunny day ended, leaving Amaya in a lonely room.

_Don't pay no mind to the demons, for they fill you with fear._

Mama- that was what she always used to sing, when they where lonely..when they were sad.

Those words...were so full of hope and joy.

Home, in the darkness.

Alone and yet not so lonely.

And then with those thoughts,the monsters went away, and Amaya finally got some well deserved sleep.

* * *

**HA HA! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T UPDATE?!**

**WELL I DID. HA HA. AND IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO COMPLETE THIS...WELL THREE CLASS PEROIDS ON DIFFERENT DAYS! SAME THING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**But anyway, I hope there aren't any errors if so tel me,I will fix them. Also I think there were a few on the last chapter, but I need to check that out.**

**I ALSO SAW HOME. IT WAS AMAZING. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT DO SO.**

**YOU WILL BE JUST - WONDERSTRUCK.**

**No, I'm not getting paid to say that. HA ha. But anyway, go see it, the same people who made the _Croods_ made it, so it's just as good as that movie.**

**ALSO the song I quoted from is _Home_ by Phillip Phillip. Its a good song, so check it out if you haven't heard it, but anyway review favorite and all that jazz.**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, FORGIVE ME! AND HERE IS THE STORY!**

* * *

She was completely alone.

Utterly alone, like most princesses' in every fairytale, she supposed, and every villain, but people never really hear the princess's perspective, or the villain, mainly the prince's. She remembered telling her mother about this problem and got the reply, "Aw, sweet cheeks, don't you over think this, it's just a fairytale, after all- it ain't real." and she also recalled that sigh her mother gave, one that seemed so filled with burdens that it wanted to take them all away, and make the world a carefree sort of place, full of joy and good things, instead of the way her mother lived then. She always heard that sigh, with almost every grown up she met, and she had slowly began to hear it with herself to, especially after her mother died.

She decided that sighs weren't important though, what was important was how she going to eat, the last thing she had was breakfast yesterday morning and she was, to put it plainly starving, she made another decision that she would have to do what she and her mother used to do, when they didn't have a single cent- scavenge, or as mother had once called it, "Food huntin' " that meant finding every trash can possible, and grab the food laying there, weather it was above the rim or not.

She reached the door, and went out, looking for a trashcan.

Luckily, she found a dumpster, behind an old Chinese restaurant that had finally closed down because the owner was tired of the robberies and the depressing scenery, and decided that he would move his business to Dimmesdale. He took everything, she only found old newspapers and empty cans, she didn't care about the rotting smell, or if she was getting dirty or anything like that- she had only one single care in the world right now, food. Even if it was half eaten, she just needed one tiny little morsel, one tiny piece of food, she would be happy and not exactly full- but content for the rest of the day.

"Child, whatever in the world are you doing?" It was Cosmo! She stood up, some scraps of trash in her hair, a banana peel, some old newspaper and a bottle cap, " I'm food huntin' Cosmo!" she replied, " My mommy and I always used to do this, well not in a dumpster, but in a trashcan! and we'd find lots of things!" He raised an eyebrow, and asked; "Have you found anything?" she shook her head, " No, we used to find all kinds of things.." she sighed,"... I've only found banana peels, I would eat them but- they're rotten."

* * *

He had first looked in the old apartment, he didn't find the little girl from yesterday.

So he flew at a bird's eye view, and finally found her behind an old Chinese restaurant- what was that term people used? Ah yes, dumpster diving!- she was dumpster diving! Not even his child did that! So, he flew down quietly, and asked, in the nicest way an anti-fairy could ask; "Child, whatever in the world are you doing?" she stood up, and proceeded to explain that she was "food huntin' " in a way that reminded him of his dear wife, Anti-Wanda, and that thought led to how unfair it was that anti-fairies couldn't have their own names, and he was glad he named his son Foop, instead of the ridiculous name of "Anti-Poof".

"Have you found anything?" she said no, and how her and her mother used to find all kinds of things, and how she had only found banana peels too rotten to eat.

"Ah" was all he could mutter.

"I really didn't plan this out.." she said. "...I thought that for once things would work out.." he looked up at her,

"What would work out?" he already knew what of course but he couldn't help but ask the question for some reason, it was almost as if some other instinctual part of him- deep, deep inside him mind you- wanted to comfort the child, a sort of instinct that all living creatures, well most of them anyway, have. The sort of instinct that makes you want to comfort your little brother or sister- even the little boy next door you hated so much- and that was the instinct he was having right now, at this very moment, as soon as he started asking the question it came up, and bubbled to the surface.

"I thought running away would work.. but it never does! I never get to be like that girl from that movie who gets adopted because some one actually cared!"

And now he felt it, the instinct that every single Anti-fairy must hide for all of their lives, and never let it surface never let it show a single point of weakness- of being a coward. Whose fault was it, really? Whose? And ignoring the answer, pushing the fear away he walked over and hugged the poor thing, and she cried, he sobs echoing in the empty alley away, as it started to rain once again.

and with an "foop" they disappeared.

* * *

**I DID IT I DID IT!**

**Okay guys, to tell you the truth I was _stuck_ and I mean _STUCK_ in this chapter. Especially during the whole "Anti-Cosmo" thing-I even stalled for weeks- until I see this dear old document which I tilted "r4" and wondering what it was and remembering! And then I was stuck for a little while, a little tiny teeny while until BANG BOOM BAOOM I GOT AN IDEA! I had it! I got it! I got it, and soon did this chapter! Finished it, completed it! WHOPPEE WHOPPE! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MY DEAR DEAR READERS! **

**And about the whole instinct thing, I feel bad for the Anti-fairies, I do. Why? You ask, well if you think about it, they really never get a chance to be good or to be their own fairy! They don't get to choose their path, they are just born _bad._ And then you're all like; "You don't feel bad for the fairies then?" **

**Well, I do! But not as much! Okay, the same now that I think about it, but I feel bad for the Anti-fairies more, because they are just- how would I say this? Ah! They are just counterparts of the fairies and never even get their own names! I mean come on, just adding the word "anti" doesn't count! The only exception to this, as far as I know is Foop. SO YEAH. That's why I wanted Anti-Cosmo to have this unexpected good side, along with all the other anti-fairies, and also I believe that the fairies also have a bad side they don't tend to show. (EXAMPLE: JORGEN VON STRANGLE, that dude has control issues, and now that I think about it I feel bad for him- but ANYWAY.) So I hope to reveal more of Anti-Cosmo's good side, cause I am one of those people who believes that everyone is good or misunderstood. SO yeah, it's all good in the neighborhood! Yo! Anyway, if you read this, thank you! And please do review, I hope to post the next chapter soon! TOODLES! **


	5. Chapter 5

** GUYS. I just re-read the story, and I will admit that chapters one and two sucked. Oh well. **

**Even though I am not satisfied ( yet I kind of am!) I will keep them there as reminders of how my writing has improved, and I kinda left you guys with a cliffhanger ( I guess) so let us see what happens next! Let's go!**

* * *

She heard the sound, it was a weird sound- like _poof,_ but only backwards.

She had stopped sobbing once she heard it, but she didn't stop crying. In fact, tears were still flowing as they _fooped _into the apartment, and the anti fairy - still holding her and patting her back- sat on the couch, comforting the poor child like he used to do with his own son- until he decided he didn't need it one day, and didn't need crying in general.

He held her, and started to gently rock back and forth, slowly and soothingly, and with the little girl curled up to his chest, crying and begging for him to not let her go, and he didn't- he couldn't. Anti-fairies are emotional creatures, just like their counterparts.. and very sensitive to children, but never get the chance to show it and often eliminate the good feelings of happiness and joy from themselves, learning to only be guided by anger and evil.

"Don't worry child.. don't worry.." and maybe somehow, in someway he could relate to this child- and that every Anti-fairy who ever thought that they could be good could relate to her- and they, in their world let kindness shine dimly for the fear of Jorgen Von Strangle, even killing those who did show kindness in public, well, not all time just occasionally- it only happened every 20 years or so, or even more than 20, depending on who was the leader that year.

she sniffed, her tears all dried up and cheeks and eyes red. "Th-thank you, Mister Cosmo.. thank you.." and now, he realized the truth about him and Timothy Turner.. and he wasn't ready to face it.. he would never be ready, even though he had realized it hundreds of times before, he still wasn't ready.

"You.. don't need to thank me.. you don't need to thank me at all, child." and now, he realized how unfair those fairies were! They only helped the children they wanted to.. never the ones that truly needed it. He patted her back one more time and decided that this.. this would help him with his plan, to get Timothy and _FINALLY_ be _FREE, _freedom was his plan, for him and all of the anti-fairies and Timothy was the key to that, along with the rest of the fairy god children. She wiped her tears and her nose on the sleeve of her sweater, -even tucking the hair that covered her eye behind her ear- to wipe them away, revealing her blue gray eye which shone in the dim light of the room and she sniffed and wiped her nose again. Her eyes had always changed colors, and sometimes people noticed, and sometimes they didn't but he noticed, he noticed how they were tinted with gray, instead of that sunrise sky- blue. They were like the clouds outside, a grayish sort of blue.. "Why do you always cover that eye?" he asked.

* * *

She looked away from his chest, and towards the window, a far off distant look in her eyes, remembering the reason why..

"My dad." she whispered, and tears started to form once again, as the blue from her eyes vanished, and became a dark stormy gray and tears started to fall once again, as she took in shaky breaths, "H-he would h-hurt u-us.. especially mommy.." she buried her face in her hands, "what- what if he finds out I told you, Cosmo?! What if he comes and murders you while you're sleeping- and he murders all of your family.. and then he comes and-" she was shaking and shivering. He put a hand on her shoulder, as she turned to him rising her head as her face became wet with tears and with panicked eyes filled with fear, and soon a question consumed her mind.. Why did she trust him so much? Had she really missed the love of a parent that much? She started crying more, as he brought her back to his chest, "Don't worry.. don't worry he won't hurt you.." and she knew, she knew he would come back.. someday.. someday.. never feeling safe.. never feeling loved or happy because of him.. never.. never.. "Don't worry child.. don't worry.." he whispered.

"You'll be safe."

Jumping too fast into things, was a talent of hers, loving too strongly, trusting too much- such weaknesses.. and such strengths.. as her mother once told her, as they sat by the candle light, and poor Amaya crying, and crying over the yellow teddy bear that her "friend's" dog tore up, and she knew it was on purpose, the little girl even told her so! She remembered that.. that night.. and daddy coming home.. and-

She cried harder, "You'll be safe." and she realized why, why she trusted so hard and so much, because that was the way her mother was, trusting her father to keep his promises of never hitting her or Amaya. "You'll be safe." and those words- how long had it been since she heard them? How many years? How many sense mother died? Since daddy left? Since going to school? How many? It felt like ages ago, and it feels like she was an old, old woman- someone much older than the current age of 9 she was now.. she was about to be ten soon- wasn't she? How long had it been since she kept track and remembered her own birthday? How long since she celebrated it? And how long had it been since mother would scoop her in her arms and smile at her? How long had that been? Five years? Eternity?

"C-Cosmo.." she managed to weakly call out, "..I-I miss my m-mommy.." and as soon as those words left, she ran out of tears and the only thing that was left was a red eyed, red cheeked girl, with a runny nose, which she used the end of her sweater- which was too big for the poor thing- and wiped her runny nose and tears. Finally calming down, and took a deep, deep breath, and sniffed, "Th-thank you, mister Cosmo", she whispered. He nodded at her and smiled gently, "Come on, dear- let's go home." and with that, they left to his castle- with a magical, mystical _Foop._

* * *

**I DID IT, *SOBBING* I DID IT.**

**I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TOO FAST- AM I?! YOU TELL ME.**

**Anyway, if you like this story, my dear, dear reader than review! REVIEW! And give me some criticism! I know, I need to improve- being a narrator is hard! I mean, jeez. It's really hard. I feel like I'm not getting being a narrator or something, but I am trying my best, dears. So forgive me if it's not top quality- I usually like to write in first person, but I was inspired by Bookwormgal's "You gotta friend in me" and I really liked the aura of it, and LOVED how she narrated it! And also, for some reason I really couldn't imagine it any other way, without the whole "classy fairytale" sort of sprit to it. But anyway, if you haven't read that story, go check it out! It's really good- and also has a sequel! Ahhhh! Okay, I'll stop screaming- ahhhh! And no, I am not getting paid to say that! I am just telling you to go read that story and its sequel! SO GO! **

**AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME, AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hope I can get this right XD, anyway let's get on with the story! I will probably talk more at the end of the chapter- so yeah! ANYWAY!**

**AND ALSO, CAN I MENTION HOW HAPPY AND PROUD OF I AM OF THE LAST CHAPTER? I read it over again, so I could some inspiration and get the flow of the story back again, and just get the whole feeling.. I kind of feel that I am moving it a little fast? or can Amaya just be so innocent that Anti-Cosmo would just sorta just act fatherly around her? IDK and also, I feel that if Anti-Cosmo had the chance that he would just be a really good dad, I mean.. that may be just me, but whatever.**

**Anyway, it is time for the chapter.. let us begin.**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Covered in colored cloaks, the figures looked at the mirror.

Eyes glowing with rage, as they all thought the same thing;

_'He had broken the rules..'_

One, covered in green, stepped up and turned toward his companions, and spoke, "We all know.. that this was prophesied, and we all know that one day the bonds that both Anti-fairies and Fairies share.. We tried to keep them apart, keeping evil with evil and good with good... for as long as we could.."

The room was silent, as he turned towards the mirror, "We tried to terrorize the good out of them.. and we almost did.. but, in the presence of evil.. we all know that goodness will rise.." he sighed, and looked towards the hooded figures that circled the mirror in the darkened room, "We should have stopped every single deed of goodness they did.. but, we dismissed it like the fools we were.. and now.. the balance will be gone again, like it had all those years ago.."

His shoulders rose, and another heavy sigh escaped his lips, as his head turned towards the mirror once again..

"We made a mistake in keeping them apart..", and the room kept silent, all agreeing.

* * *

He watched from the shadows, he had his peered through the small pink hood he wore, and smirked as they chittered and chattered away, _they _couldn't see him, _they _couldn't even feel him, because that was what Timmy Turner wished for, wished not to be seen or heard by any of them as he snuck into the meeting- oh! How good they thought he was, a good cherished and innocent child.. but they had been wrong for oh so dreadfully long! Why would he be good if his parents didn't show him love and affection? Why would he be good when he had an evil babysitter? Why would he?

But, he had to admit- it was a fun game to play, think about it.

He gave Cosmo and Wanda a precious, lovely child- but, to only have that said child taken away from them when he grew old, and forgot them.

So, it made since that even though Timmy Turner had a little love, and support- he still would turn out evil, for even though he had love, he would forget it, and he came here trying to change that- trying to not be evil or selfish, but in a way still be evil and selfish.

He hated himself for it.

He also hated his parents, and yet loved them at the same time.

The world was like that, love and hate and hate and love.

He peered through the veil, taking in the tall figures who peered through the mirror- he knew that the change was coming, he could feel it- in his bones, his soul.. his entire _being_, he could feel it.

Maybe.. he wasn't as evil as he thought.

Just maybe.

And with that, he clicked a button and was gone.

* * *

Now, the events which have happened in this room, are very important-

just as the ones I am about to tell you now.

Something, which many fairies don't mention, due to the fear of change.

The Prophecy.

It was told long ago.. when their world had been new, and the strange blue creatures that had come to the world when every fairy was born were not evil- oh no, they were themselves, then.

Both fairies and Anti-fairies free to live and feel whatever they wished.

Until, one day an Anti-fairy under a magician's trading caused the great flood that is.

That fairy, was long forgotten in history, but what he did- that wasn't.

And somehow foreseeing the future pain and bad luck the Anti-Fairies would caused, vanished them from what is now known as "Fairy world".

But, they also told of a great change that would come upon them,

caused by the Anti-Fairies themselves, caused by their leader and the pain he had felt for the loss of a son that had grown up too fast.

It was only beginning.

* * *

**Like, I don't know weather to be proud or feel bad about this chapter, because I already used the prophecy thing for another story idea.. but it just kinda happened, ya know?**

**So imma stick with it.**

**It just happened, and fell into place, and like- yeah.**

**You tell me if you don't like it, or if you do.**

**And, also I think I use too many commas- but I don't think anyone is reading this story anyway XD so fuck it.**

**BUT if you are reading, thank you.****I am not very proud of this chapter though, and yet I kinda am, because of the Timmy part.. I feel like I should write more on him in the next chapter... I'll try to update tomorrow, sorry if I don't.**

**I have no idea what to say now- so BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys! I made you wait a whole month! A WHOLE MONTH! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO FUCKING STUCK WITH ME DURING THAT MONTH, THANK YOU GUYS.**

**THANK YOU.**

**Anyway, enough with the yelling.**

**Okay- just one more thing I wanna yell- I GOT TEN FOLLOWERS! OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**And, if you wouldn't mind could you guys review? Please? It really make my day, ya know! Anyway, Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Now, before I continue with Anti-Cosmo's and Amaya's story, I must tell you a forgotten part of the prophecy, written on a stone that currently resides in the Amazon Jungle, covered and lost beneath green vines that blooms red flowers, it reads in the ancient language of the fairies-

_Two children, one of pink one of gray, _

_one will destroy,_

_another save the day,_

_bounds will be lost, _

_forgotten and gone, _

_As two children, _

_finally meet their destiny._

And another long lost forgotten part carved out of sapphire, hidden in the artic continues;

_They, the two earth children,_

_will finally set the fairies free, _

_ to be who they want to be, instead of what the world says they are._

Those words, are long forgotten, hidden by the elders of long ago, by the ones who didn't want barriers between the fairies, but had to make them anyway, because the threat of war between all magical creatures, one taking the side of the Fairies, and another taking the side of the Anti-fairies.

They knew how bad a war would be for the newly growing earth, and put the barriers between all magical creatures, big and small, closing the door of possibility.

* * *

Kindness could do wonders, all the distrust and common sense that Amaya may have felt was melted away, as she looked around the big place, a castle, full of cobwebs and bats hanging from the ceiling, a rat scurried by, as Mr. Cosmo held her, now, if he hadn't been kind and comforted her while she was crying she wouldn't have trusted him at all, but the child did, because kindness is one of those things that when you haven't felt it in such a long time, your heart swells and your eyes fill themselves with tears of joy- but, it also makes you vulnerable, and easy to trick, just like she was right now, being held by Mr. Cosmo, looking at the big table in the middle of the room they were in.

Kindness, like all things, can be a good thing, or a bad thing.

In this case it was both.

He walked towards the table and set her down, and then left the room.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo went to the library, meeting with his most trusted "companions".

"Phase one is complete, tell the others."

The Anti-fairies nodded until one with a mustache asked- "Why are you so tall?"

He frowned, "It's apart of the plan, you fool."

The mustached anti- fairy nodded, as one with a ponytail flew forward, "Don't get attached to the child, Anti-Cosmo."

He sneered at the anti-fairy "Don't worry. I won't."

And with that, the little group of five anti-fairies _fooped _away.

Anti-Cosmo frowned, and turned towards the door, he knew not to get attached, he knew better than that.

All he had to do was pretend to love her, and use the child.

That was it.

It would be easy, the poor thing was so _easy _to trick, he smirked as he opened the door, walked down the hall and saw the child still sitting there.

Maybe the child was _too _easy, but it didn't matter, he needed her to trick Timmy Turner, and finally grant one wish for a child! And then his kind would be free! Then, they could take revenge on those stupid fairies for keeping them trapped all these years.

How easy it would be.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! I got writer's block.. o-o but, the next I update, it'll be longer! I promise! :3 so just wait till then! **

**And, if you guys could revieewwwww... that would be niiiiceeeee thaaankkkk youuuuuuu~**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and tell me what ya'll think will happen next? w I can't wait to see what you guys put! So yeah, I gotta go update another story.. ^^' all you authors understand my pain of having too many damn stories, but not being able to delete them because you don't wanna disappoint anyone or because you've gotten way too attached to the characters.. so yeah, bye!**


End file.
